


Bouquet

by duskdreams



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskdreams/pseuds/duskdreams
Summary: Somewhat short FeliKoha/KohaFeli oneshots for AAside Rarepair Week. Mostly if not entirely fluff-packed.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Koharu/Felix Louis-Claude Mont d'Or
Kudos: 10





	1. In Common

**Author's Note:**

> IDK IF THIS IS ACCURATE WITH CANON BUT HEY KOHAFELIX HOURS....... 
> 
> Also all thr stories aren't connected with one another i'm just following prompts

He remembers sitting down, a fresh cup of Americano by his hand as he scanned through a pile of papers.

Having spent the last few hours or so proofreading paragraphs and correcting some spelling errors, one could definitely say that Felix was tired.

The mixture of the warm, inviting scent of the coffee and the charming atmosphere managed to keep the Frenchman awake and relaxed. 

“Which class is it this time, Felix? Spanish?” A deep voice called out from behind the counter. The velvet haired man rolling back a portion of his sleeves, grinding some newly roasted beans. 

The shop was empty at this hour, the clock’s hands going at a steady pace to reach midnight. Seeing as no one was around but him and Felix, Daimon sparked up a bit of small talk, not wanting his usual customer to feel unwelcomed.

“English, actually.” Felix leaned back on the padded wooden chair, his pen resting against one hand and the other on a few stacks of paper. 

“I see, Want me to help you out a bit?”

“I’m doing well on my own, thank you. Carry on, Daimon.”

Shrugging Daimon continued to resume his bean-grinding omce more before the sound of a bell jingling from the front door.  
A short man pushed through the glass doors, calling out to the other man in a tone that can only be described as familiarity.

“Yo, Daimon! Ya haven’t closed up yet?”

“Nope, gotta wait for Felix here to finish his time here.

  
“Shoot, was I interrupting somethin’?” 

  
“Ah, not at all! Carry on you two.” The blonde smiled. “We actually just finished talking, so please, carry on.”

  
Walking towards the barside, the pink haired man groaned as if he had lost all the energy ‘saved’ for.

“Rough day?” Daimon asked, his hands still occupied with preparing coffee for the next day.

“Ugh, you bet” Koharu turned around on the seat so that he would be able to lean against the counter, mouthing out a quick ‘thanks’ as Daimon passed him the cup. “Field trips are the fuckin’ worst. Got a few kids runnin’ around and getting lost, typical stuff.”

From the table, Felix let out a gentle chuckle, his eyes set at the duo before him. “Kids are quite the handful, are they?”

“Oh, you bet!” The shorter of the three exclaimed, gulping the last of his cup down as quick as he could. “Trips are a real hassle when you got 4 or 5 ankle biters walking around and getting lost.”

“Hmm, I know the feeling,” Felix smiled amusedly, pausing to write in a quick note on the test paper on the table. “Well, not exactly. I teach college students and the like, but they can be quite as energy-draining as a child.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Hmm, let’s just say that my students aren’t too fond of 

“Welp, what can ya do? They’re mostly college students anyways, they’re prolly real busy with other shit, I know I was.

Another gentle chuckle from the blond as he nodded in agreement. “I suppose so, then!”

The night went on just like that, the two ruminating over their various grievances and highlights of a teaching job.

Koharu didn’t seem like a teacher; his attire and attitude threw the blond off yet he could easily tell his deep passion for teaching his students; despite his constant ramblings about the kids, his tiredness wasn’t a blatant mask he had to hide his resentment. 

Eventually Daimon had to close up shop, Getting the two to respark a conversation just in front of the glass windows.

“Hey, I didn’t really catch your name before.”

“Oh? Feel free to call me Felix, Koharh-san.”

“Felix, huh? Alright, I gotta get home real quick. See ya next time, Felix-san!” 

And with that he took off, navigating his way through the branches of different streets and blocks before him.

Felix smiled to himself, turning to walk towards where his apartment complex was at. 

He doesn’t know when or where he’d meet this Koharu person again, but he was sure that it wouldn’t be the last time.


	2. I Sleep Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Felikoha cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually wide awake when i wrote this wow this is a step up from the last chapter (which i wrote half asleep)
> 
> prompt was "good morning" but i didnt want to make a fic where felix n koharu wake up n smooch so instead i made them sleep in the morning instead

Sunlight creeped through the topz of buildings, dyeing the sky a brilliant hue of pastels. indigo turned to soft pink, and it too turned into a bright yrllow ray, followed along by cooler blue tones.

To most people, the morning light would be a signal for them to wake up and start a new day, repeating a cycle of day to day activities that would come to a halt once the moon reigned the sky once again. 

This wasn’t the case for some.

“That went really well! Thank you fot your hard work!” Jun stammered, bowing at his fellow bandmates, only to be met with reassuring pat on the back by his dark haired friend.

“Thank you too, without your act, the crowd wouldn’t’ve gone as wild as they did last night!”

“A-ah! Tomoru…”

Amused at how shy and awkward the two were, Koharu chuckles, throwing the jacket he wore onto the couch (much to Daimon’s chagrin). 

Their band was…an odd one. Though presenting as intimidating and quite scaru onstage, once the heavy makeup and dark outfits were off, they were just a group of normal people.

Maybe that’s why Felix scouted them in the first place, they were simply normal people, but he believed that they were all destined for something bigger. 

A voice broke the silence, Fwlix’s to be exact. He smiled once he was done clearing his throat, looking at his bandmates, no, friends, with happiness glinting in his eyes. 

“I think we all did a great job tonight, let’s keep this up on our next performances, everyone~!” 

“Hmm,” Daimon nodded with a tired grin on his face “We should all get some rest now, it’s almost 7 AM, we best not tire ourselves out.

“Roger that,” the shortest of the bunch added, stretching as he walked back towards the short hallway leading up to their bedrooms. “See ya.” 

With Koharu’s departure, the group split up and wandered off to their specific rooms.

Except for Felix.

After brewing himself a cup of chamomile, he headed towards the direction of his room. A warm cup of tea would surely knock him out fast. 

The room was covered in red patterned wallpaper, several pieces of memorabilia of his homeland and his friends laid decorated the nightstands and shelves. 

Felix would often find himself staring off into space, his mind occupied with thoughts and memories of his family, his home, and how his life was going at the moment. The mixture of tea and the soft comforter he rested on aided the blonde in his efforts to achieve a good night’s, or morning’s, in this case, sleep.

Just as he was about to drift off to slumber, the sound of his door creaking got him to turn around to the noise’s origin.

Koharu stood by the doorway, closing the door behind him as he walked over to the bed.

“Mh, Koharu..” Felix groans as he lifts up the covers, beckoning the shorter to scoot beside him. The bed started to sink as Kohsru laid his weight on top of the mattress. “What brings you here?”

“Is it wrong for me to want to bunk in with my boyfriend? Jeez, Feli..” Koharu faked an annoyed tone only to be met with Felix humming. “I wanted to try this out... if you’re okay with it of course.”

With a nod, Felix pulled the other closer to him, letting Koharu bury his face into his chest. Letting out a sigh of relief and comfort, Koharu wrapped his strong arms around the taller, his warmth lulling him to sleep.

Truth be told, this was probably the first time the two slept together since they got together just a few weeks back. Koharu was definitely inexperienced when it came to showing affection to someone he loved in a romantic sense, but seeing as Felix relaxed under his touch, he wasn’t bad at it.

To Felix, Koharu was like a tiger on the outside, tough and resilient, strong and fiery; but as he laid there, snoring softly as he nuzzled against him, Felix realized that he seemed much more catlike.

As vampires would, the two would rise from their slumber when the moon and its entourage of stars shine brightly in the darkness, but as the sun was having its turn to rule the skies the two drifted off to sleep, blissfully letting the world around them pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is taken from the After the Rain song of the same name
> 
> please maintain a good sleeping schedule


	3. Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koharu gets caught in the rain, and a familiar someone comes in at just the righr rime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes 😍 lord

The scent of petrichor filled the air as droplets of rain dripped down onto the pavement. Light dustings of soft mist rolled in through the streets, the frantic movements of people rushing around to seek shelter.

The day was yet to fully cease, the sunset hidden behind the gloomy clouds and wailing winds. Street lamps glowed in he midst of the darkening sky, lighting up the way for anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the current weather.

Groaning in frustration, Koharu nearly kicked the gate in frustration. He had misread the weather forecast, and was now stuck in front of the preschool drenched in rainwater.

He should’ve tried to show his students a prime example of responsibility and readiness, but seeing how everything was turning out, he just couldn’t change the past.

Grumbling to himself, Koharu let out a surprised grunt once he felt a firm hand gently stroke his dampened shoulders  
-  
“Koharu,”

What followed the voice seemed to be the feeling of slight warmth radiating from a figure behind the shorter man, along with the sound of rain dancing and bouncing gracefully against nylon.

“Feli, what are you doing here…?”

“Daimon’s coffee shop is a few blocks down this way, is it not? Passing by your school is inevitable.” Felix said, trying his best to shake off the droplets of water off of the older’s hair.

“You’re going there? In the rain? You’re gonna get sick, ya know that?”

“It’s been quite a rough day, I’m in dire need of caffeine and my coffee machine broke, don’t you remember?”

He did. And it wasn’t as if he was surprised. When Tomoru said that Felix was bad in the kitchen, he never really expected to see his appliances quite literally die just from the blonde touching them.

Either Felix’s coffee machine was trying tp put itself out of misery, or Jun’s bad luck streak was passing onto the others.

“Anyhow, care to join me?” 

Felix extending a part of his arm over to Koharu, careful not to get him or Koharu wet with how he angled the dark tinted canopy.

“Sure, why not?”

Along their way to the shop, the two walked in silence. Felix indulged himself in the rhythmic thumping of the raindrops on the umbrella as his mind tried to conjure up melodies on the next song he wanted to write.

Meanwhile Koharu was engulfed in his own feelings, thoughts running through his head as he thought about the taller man next to him.

Not like he would admit it to anyone, but Koharu suspected that he might be harboring feelings for Felix. He knew he had to make the first move somehow, seeing as Felix was probably thinking up of something else as usual.

Carefully, Koharu slipped an arm around Felix’s, pulling him and the umbrella closer. He was careful to not use too much of his strength, and was relieved knowing that the blonde didn’t give him any surprised reaction or anything of the sort.

This was fine.

Deep down Koharu was burning up, he just tried to initiate something with the guy he liked, his friend that he saw than more then just a companion.

He just hoped that the rain will try to douse the burning fire he had inside of him, just so he could calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay macarena

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour its 3 am now HE L P  
> anyways follow my twitter @siiverlily


End file.
